3 Vacío
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Daiki le cuenta a Ryota la historia de su vida. Cuando él era humano, era fuerte, poderoso e indómito; un verdadero guerrero. Tenía una belleza física que atraía y una fuerza mental abrumadora. Y por eso fue escogido para la inmortalidad. Serie Sangre y Fuego Parte III


_¡Hola! El shot de hoy quiero dedicarlo a las Cuatro AokiLovers de Santiago de Chile, con quien pasamos una maravillosa tarde el sábado: Leana, Mika, Eriredia y Urimaru._

 _Esta historia hace parte de la serie "Sangre y Fuego" y esta es la tercera de las cinco partes que la conforman._

 _Declaración: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa del evento: ¡Frase de la Semana! Del grupo AokiLovers._

 _._

 _._

 **Vacío**

.

Siempre me vas a querer. Yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer.

— Oscar Wilde —

.

.

Esa noche no entró al departamento por la puerta como lo había hecho hasta ahora; ya no necesitaba fingir que era un ser humano, sino todo lo contrario, debía mostrarle a Ryota quien realmente era. Tal vez porque esa era la única forma en que él podría entender la decisión que había tomado.

El rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, se mordía las uñas de vez en cuando o exhalaba fuertes suspiros; estaba nervioso, ansioso, eso era evidente. Él lo observó por un par de minutos a través de la ventana, suspendido en el aire gracias a los grandiosos poderes que le había otorgado la sangre año tras año, durante más de dos milenios. Decidió entrar, y se movió tan rápido, que pareció que se materializaba dentro del departamento. Aunque su aparición fue tan fortuita, que logró darle un susto de muerte a Ryota.

Lo vio abrir los ojos con impresión y retroceder instintivamente, tratando de asirse a lo que fuera que le diera algo de estabilidad, y antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, logró afirmarse de la mesa. Aunque podía oír el latido frenético de su corazón, lo vio luchar para recomponerse y hacer que el miedo desapareciera.

Él lo miró serio, imperturbable, inalterable; estudiándolo con la mirada. Podía entender el miedo instintivo que generaban los de su especie en todos los humanos. Él mismo lo había sentido la noche que fue atrapado por el monstruo que lo convirtió, y aunque él era un guerrero, entrenado para no sentir miedo alguno, esa lejana noche el terror lo paralizó. Por eso no podía entender cómo Ryota, parecía recuperarse tan fácilmente del terror que debería sentir por él ahora mismo. ¿Era porque creía amarlo? ¿Era ese amor lo que le impedía sentir el temor instintivo?

—¿Cómo lo...? ¿Tú...? ¿Por qué...? —Ryota lo miró con una cara llena de confusión. Sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó; volvía a ser todo gallardo y elegante, como si en ningún momento hubiera sentido miedo—. ¡¿Por qué no habías venido en todos estos días?! Han pasado dos días desd…

—Abrígate. Ponte una chaqueta y zapatos —lo interrumpió. Su voz era grave, átona, sin emoción alguna—. Hay un sitio al que quiero llevarte.

Ryota no discutió más, algo inusual en él, que siempre parecía tener una palabra en los labios. Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y luego se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. Él lo siguió, pero moviéndose tan rápido que apareció de la nada dentro del cuarto.

—¡Dios, Daiki! —exclamó Ryota. Dejó caer la chaqueta que acababa de sacar del clóset y se llevó una mano al pecho. Sólo consiguió hablar otra vez después de varias bocanadas de aire—. Te aconsejo que de ahora en adelante dejes de aparecer así si no quieres que muera de un ataque cardíaco.

—Esto es lo que soy —dijo mirándolo con la misma expresión serena e impasible—. Esto era lo que tú querías saber ¿no?

—¿Así que estás tratando de asustarme? —preguntó Ryota; sus finas cejas se levantaron en un gesto de incredulidad—. ¿Ese es tu plan?

—No hay tiempo que perder. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte —repitió.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Hay ciertas cosas que necesitas ver con tus propios ojos, y yo voy a mostrártelas —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Parecía que por fin el rubio se había recuperado de la impresión y volvía a hacerle todas las preguntas que en un principio había esperado.

—No seas así de críptico. —Ryota se cruzó de brazos, imitando su porte. Habló serio y grave, retándolo—. Yo no soy la clase de persona que obedece ciegamente y lo sabes.

—Podría obligarte a ir… y lo sabes.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no puedes. —Ryota alzó el mentón en un gesto orgulloso—. Hay muchas clases distintas de poder, la fuerza física es sólo uno de ellos. —Caminó lento hasta ganarse frente a sus narices—. Y aunque tengas una fuerza sobrehumana, sabes bien que no puedes obligarme.

—No me provoques, Ryota.

—¿A dónde vamos? —repitió.

—A veces eres intratable. —Soltó un suspiro largo y por fin se rindió. Aunque tratara de negarlo, era evidente que aquel rubio lo tenía en su poder—. Voy a contarte la historia de mi vida, voy a mostrarte lo que realmente soy. ¿Vas a venir o no?

—Sí.

Después de asentir, Ryota se calzó las botas de cuero marrón y la chaqueta negra con gorro ribeteado de piel. El invierno había llegado a Tokio y a esa hora llovía con fuerza sobre la ciudad. Caminó tras los pasos de Daiki hasta el living, pero cuando quiso tomar las llaves y salir, fue tomado con fuerza entre sus brazos fríos y duros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No vamos a salir por ahí. —Acomodó el cuerpo de Ryota entre sus brazos y salió con él hasta el balcón—. Si vas a conocer quien realmente soy, debe ser por entero, cada parte de mi vida.

—Estamos en un décimo quinto piso —dijo afirmándose con fuerza a su cuello—. Lo menciono sólo por si no lo has notado.

—No tengas miedo —susurró mientras se dejaba caer hacia el vacío. Ryota escondió el rostro en su cuello y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensionaba debido al miedo—. Echa un vistazo, mira la ciudad desde los aires.

Ryota se despegó lentamente de su cuello y ladeó sólo el rostro para mirar. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaban desplazándose a gran velocidad en el aire, viajando por sobre los edificios en medio del lluvioso cielo nocturno.

—¿Puedes volar?

—Creo que esto es más bien levitar —dijo acomodando con una mano el gorro del rubio para protegerlo mejor—. Es un don que poseemos los antiguos de mi especie.

De pronto Ryota ya no sentía miedo. Hacía frío, el viento le impedía escuchar bien lo que Daiki le decía, la lluvia y el viento le daban de lleno en la cara, le lastimaban los ojos y las lágrimas producto de la velocidad le nublaban la vista, pero entre los brazos duros como la piedra de Daiki, se sentía protegido.

No se dio cuenta cuando aterrizaron sino hasta que fue depositado sobre el suelo húmedo de la acera. Tampoco sabía en qué parte de la ciudad estaban, pero parecían los suburbios de Tokio.

Daiki estaba más silencioso de lo común esa noche; no decía nada ni daba pista alguna de lo que estaban haciendo. Se adelantó hacia un bloque de departamentos, de esos muy pequeños que consisten en un solo ambiente, pero que tienen la ventaja de ser mucho más accesibles. Como si nada, el moreno subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, caminó entre los pasillos largos y oscuros, y de la nada, se detuvo frente a una puerta al azar. Giró la perilla con tanta fuerza, que la destrozó, pero eso ayudó a que la cerradura cediera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Ryota en un susurro; estaba espantado—. Esto es violación a la propiedad privada, no puedes hacerlo. —Pero Daiki no le respondió, se adentró al pequeño departamento como si no lo hubiera escuchado, así que a Ryota no le quedó más alternativa que seguirlo.

Primero asomó sólo la cabeza, dudando de entrar o no, pero dentro del departamento la oscuridad era densa y le impedía toda la visión. Se bajó el gorro de la chaqueta y dio tres pasos hacia dentro, pero no tardó en chocar con un mueble y el estruendo que provocó resonó por todo el edificio, amplificado por el largo pasillo vacío.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo una voz femenina y asustada. En ese momento Ryota sintió pavor—. ¿Qué quiere?

—Cierra la puerta y enciende la luz —ordenó Daiki. Ryota supo que le hablaba a él—. Y tú, cálmate —dijo ahora a la mujer. Su voz era serena, grave y gélida.

Ryota permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando agitado, presa del miedo. Fue Daiki quien finalmente volvió a la entrada y encendió la luz. En ese momento Ryota pudo ver a la chica sentada en la cama, con las piernas dobladas hacia su pecho, mirando casi con la misma expresión de terror que la suya.

—¿Q-qué… estás haciendo? —Vio a Daiki caminar hasta la cama de nuevo—. Daiki, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. ¡Por favor! —Pero aunque habló, el otro parecía no escucharlo, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de su presencia, al igual que la chica—. No entiendo qué es lo que vinimos a hacer aquí. Quiero irme —insistió.

Daiki se movía con pasos tan suaves que sus pies no hacían ruido alguno sobre el suelo. Su espalda estaba encorvada al mínimo, su mirada azul estaba fija en la chica, y cada uno de sus movimientos era como los de un felino que asecha a su presa.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —preguntó la chica con los ojos fijos en Daiki. Se veía tan tranquila ahora, como si hubiera sido encandilada, hechizada—. ¿Eres el dios de la muerte?

—Ese es un nombre demasiado hermoso para mí —susurró Daiki.

Ryota estaba boquiabierto, en ese instante comprendió lo que habían ido a hacer a ese lugar: él iba a beber de su sangre.

La chica cerró los ojos y relajó el cuerpo, su postura ya no era de defensa ni de temor, bajó las piernas, se recostó contra el espaldar de la cama y cerró los ojos. Daiki apoyó sólo una rodilla sobre la cama y tomó la figura delgada de la chica por los hombros. Cuando la acercó hasta su cuerpo, ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y expuso el cuello, Daiki apoyó la boca en su piel y la mordió.

Ryota apenas podía respirar, había contenido el aliento durante tanto tiempo que temió haberse olvidado de cómo respirar, pero cuando reaccionó, dio media vuelta y salió del departamento.

No estaba seguro de las intenciones de Daiki al llevarlo a ese lugar, pero le pareció una ofensa. ¿Le estaba queriendo decir que así como lo visitaba él por las noches y bebía de su sangre, también lo hacía con ella? Gruñó por lo bajo y apuró el paso, quería marcharse de ese lugar en cuanto fuera posible, pero cuando quiso bajar por la escalera, se encontró con Daiki de frente.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —le preguntó.

—¡¿Qué mierda es lo que tratabas de mostrarme?! —gritó Ryota enfurecido—. Me fui porque no estaba interesado en ver lo que hacías con ella.

—Te traje hasta aquí para que lo vieras y eso es lo que harás.

Daiki no le dio tiempo a protestar ni negarse, esta vez sí lo obligó a la fuerza. Lo tomó del brazo derecho y lo arrastró de vuelta al departamento, se sentía como un muñeco o un niño pequeño; nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el interior del pequeño cuarto, Daiki lo aventó con fuerza sobre la cama, dejándolo caer directo sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste obligarme a verla a ella? —Ryota se puso de pie y se giró para mirar a la chica, ésta seguía acostada en la cama. Tenía planeado mirarla con desprecio, incluso odio, pero al mirarla por más de dos segundos se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, su mirada estaba vacía y no respiraba: estaba muerta—. ¡Oh por Dios! Es-está… Está… muerta… —La señaló con el dedo índice y retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared—. Está muerta, muerta ¡Tú la mataste!

—Así es.

Ryota se deslizó por la pared hasta caer al suelo, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo de aquella chica desconocida. Se había equivocado, Daiki no la conocía, nunca antes la había visitado, sólo había entrado ahí para matarla, para alimentarse de ella hasta la muerte.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque esto es lo que soy. —La voz de Daiki era ronca y grave, sin una pisca de pena o remordimiento—. Me alimento de la vida de las personas.

—¡Pero no es verdad! —gritó Ryota. Las lágrimas había empezado a correr por sus mejillas y se tapada los oídos con ambas manos; sus ojos seguían fijos en el cuerpo inerte de la chica—. No necesitas matar. Podrías alimentarte de mí como lo has hecho hasta ahora, bebiendo sólo un poco de mi sangre.

—¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso, si esto es lo que soy? —Daiki se acuclilló frente a él y lo miró a los ojos, impasible—. Soy un cazador y me gusta serlo. Nunca he sentido respeto por la vida humana, ¿por qué tendría que sentirlo ahora?

—¿Por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? —Ryota había logrado apartar la vista del cadáver y ahora sus ojos inundados de lágrimas miraban con furia a Daiki—. ¿Qué quieres conseguir con todo eso?

—Ahora puedes verlo con tus propios ojos, esto es lo que soy: un asesino. —Daiki se puso de pie y extendió las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, parecía que quería decir "a _dmira mi obra"._

Ryota negó con la cabeza, usó el puño de su chaqueta para secarse las lágrimas y se puso de pie. Aunque tambaleante, salió del departamento. No avanzó mucho hasta que Daiki lo alcanzó, pero esta vez no lo obligó a volver, se limitó a caminar a su lado.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa —dijo cuando bajaron a la calle. Seguía lloviendo con fuerza, pero ahora la lluvia no parecía molestar al rubio; estaba absorto.

—No.

—Ryota, ni siquiera sabes dónde estás —dijo pacientemente, pero a pesar de eso seguía habiendo un tono frío y distante en su voz—. Este lugar es peligroso para alguien como tú, déjame llevarte de regreso.

Ryota paró de caminar y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo furioso. Lo estudió con la mirada en absoluto silencio, por varios minutos, y se dio cuenta con sus propios ojos del cambio que efectuaba la sangre en él: el color de su piel era mucho más natural, sus labios tenían un suave tono rojo y la iridiscencia de sus ojos azulinos no era tan llamativa. Comprendió que los cambios que había observado en él desde que lo conoció, se debían a la sangre.

—Así que es por eso que a veces te veías diferente, más…

—¿Más humano?

—Más natural —rectificó. Estiró la mano y rosó con el dorso la mejilla de Daiki—. Y es la sangre la que te da calor.

—A través de la sangre, robo vidas humanas por unas cuantas horas —puntualizó.

—Quiero saber tu historia —dijo con firmeza, con una voz que indicaba que no aceptaría un no por respuesta—. Quiero saber qué eres, porqué eres así. ¡Quiero saber toda la verdad!

—Supongo que no tengo más remedio. —Daiki soltó un fuerte suspiro y envolvió la cintura de Ryota con suavidad—. Pero para conocer esa parte de la historia debo llevarte a otro lugar.

—¡No más muertes por favor! —suplicó agarrando con ambas manos el cuello de la chaqueta negra de Daiki—. No creo poder soportarlo.

—Tranquilo, sólo voy a llevarte a mi lugar de reposo. Está cerca. —Mientras hablaba, comenzaron a elevarse muy lento, y Ryota se abrazó enseguida a su cuello y ocultó el rostro ahí—. Pero debes prometerme que mantendrás los ojos cerrados en todo momento. —Como respuesta, sólo sintió un asentimiento de cabeza.

No tardaron el llegar al edificio abandonado que usaba como guarida diurna, estaban dentro del mismo territorio, así que fue cosa de minutos para que depositara a Ryota sobre el suelo frente a la puerta de entrada a su bóveda secreta. Había tomado el resguardo de proteger su ubicación exacta, porque revelar el lugar de descanso es la mayor insensatez que puede cometer alguien de su especie, sobre todo si es a un humano.

Ingresó el código tan rápido, que era virtualmente imposible que Ryota lo hubiera alcanzado a ver, y la bóveda se abrió de forma instantánea. La cámara estaba iluminada con la luz de las lámparas de aceite que él mismo había encendido la noche anterior. El perfume del incienso aún se mantenía en el aire y les dio de lleno en el rostro cuando las puertas de abrieron. Le dejó la entrada al rubio primero y siguió sus pasos dudosos y cautos con una mezcla de emoción y temor. Ryota miraba todo a su alrededor como si estuviese en un sueño.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó con voz suave y entrecortada por la emoción.

—Es mi lugar de descanso durante el día.

—¿Durante el día? —preguntó dándose la vuelta para mirarlo—. Durante el día, cuando no te puedo ver, ¿estás aquí? ¿Esto es como tu santuario? ¿De verdad eres un dios de la muerte como dijo esa chica?

Daiki caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano, lo tiró con suavidad hasta que llegaron juntos hasta un sillón forrado en terciopelo rojo finamente bordado y se sentaron sobre él, mirándose uno al otro, directo a los ojos.

—Yo soy un ser nocturno —dijo lento, midiendo cada una de sus palabras en busca de la reacción del rubio—, un bebedor de sangre, lo que ustedes llaman un _vampiro_.

—¿Lo que ustedes llaman? —preguntó dudoso, ladeando la cabeza sólo un poco—. Quiere decir que tú no te consideras a ti mismo un vampiro.

—Yo soy sólo yo; Daiki —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa mínima; la única de la noche—. Pero lo que quise decir es que yo ya existía hace siglos cuando los humanos empezaron a llamarnos por primera vez así. En mi época, a los seres como yo se les conocía como Δαίμονας… demonios —clarificó.

—¿Siglos dijiste? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Ryota lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo; la impresión estaba tatuada en sus ojos—. Recuerdo que me dijiste que habías nacido en Grecia, ¿es verdad?

—Tenía veintiún años cuando morí —admitió. Hizo una pausa larga, midiendo su reacción—. Pero eso pasó hace más de dos milenios.

—¡Oh por Dios! No lo puedo creer. Tú... T-tú tienes... —Ryota tartamudeó. Tuvo que respirar hondo hasta calmarse y ahí consiguió hablar de nuevo—. ¡Vaya! Recuerdo que a mi mejor amigo de la Universidad, Kazunari, lo estuve molestando durante meses porque empezó a salir con un hombre mayor, un médico de más de treinta años —dijo soltando una carcajada espontánea; era la primera vez en toda la noche que se relajaba—. ¡Pero mírame a mí! Mi _novio_ tiene más de dos milenios.

Pero así como Ryota volvía a encontrar su habitual tranquilidad, Daiki perdió toda la calma que había mostrado durante la noche: su ceño se apretó en un gesto de molestia, su mirada se afiló y el brillo de sus ojos ahora era frío, letal. Se puso de pie y miró a Ryota directo a los ojos; había algo salvaje, feroz y peligroso en su mirada.

—¿Esto te parece gracioso? ¡Mírame! —gritó furioso; su voz hizo eco dentro de la cámara abovedada—. Soy un asesino, soy peligroso. —Lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a levantarse. Su ceño estaba apretado y la ira bailaba en sus ojos azulinos y se reflejaba con la luz de las lámparas—. Si lo quisiera, podría destruirte en este preciso instante y reducir toda tu vida a la nada.

—Pero tú no lo harías. ¡No puedes! —dijo Ryota con suavidad. No había temor en su mirada ni en su voz; estaba terriblemente tranquilo y confiado—. Porque tú me amas.

Ryota deshizo su fuerte agarre sólo para hacer él lo propio: le tomó el rostro por los costados, con mucha suavidad, y unió sus bocas en un beso apretado y emotivo; de puro sentimiento. Aunque la fuerza de Ryota era incalculablemente menor, su agarre era mucho más inquebrantable que el que había usado él segundos atrás. La diferencia de fuerza no significaba nada; Ryota tenía el control, siempre lo había tenido.

—Veo que tienes demasiada seguridad en ti mismo. ¿No temes que podría dañarte? ¡Incluso sin querer hacerlo! —dijo cuando pudo liberarse del tentador beso—. Un día puede que no logre controlar mis instintos y te dañaré.

—Sé que no lo harás. Te conozco, confió en ti.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí, no me conoces. —Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, pero se reusó a separarse del cuerpo cálido de Ryota—. Sólo has visto de mí la ilusión que yo he querido mostrarte.

—Eso no es verdad, yo te conozco aquí —dijo presionándole el pecho con la mano derecha. Su contacto fue cálido, extendió una ola de calor en su cuerpo incluso tocándolo por sobre la ropa—. Conozco tu alma.

—Incluso si eso fuera verdad, aún hay muchos peligros a los que te expongo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Convencerme de que debo alejarme de ti? —Ryota lo miró con el ceño apretado, un gesto de duda y dolor—. Pierdes tu tiempo, no lo haré —dijo testarudo.

—¡Ah, Ryota!

Soltó un suspiro largo, cansado, pero acarició las sienes del rubio con ambas manos y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso; un contacto más húmedo y pasional. Se deleitó con el sabor dulzón de la boca de Ryota, con la suavidad de sus labios, con el cosquilleo que le producía sentir su lengua recorrerle la boca y con la calidez del contacto que le entregaba un poco del calor que necesitaba su siempre frío cuerpo.

Pero esta vez fue el rubio quien cortó el contacto y alejándose unos centímetros, le susurró:

—Quiero que me sigas contando, Daiki —pidió. En sus ojos podía verse reflejada la resolución; era como la noche que había exigido saber la verdad—. Dijiste que fuiste humano en un tiempo. ¿Eso quiere decir que tú te transformaste en un vampiro?

—Más bien me transformaron. Todo vampiro tiene un creador. —Soltó un nuevo suspiro y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sillón. Su mano estaba enlazada con la de Ryota, pero éste no se sentó—. Unos viven con sus creadores, otros no los ven hace siglos y otros ya no tienen creador, pero todos tuvimos uno en algún momento. —Muy lentamente, el rubio se dejó caer en el sillón. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los irises azulinos; interesado—. Nuestro creador es como un maestro, nuestro mentor en el mundo de las tinieblas.

—Entonces, ¿hay más vampiros?

—¡Por supuesto! Cientos, tal vez miles —dijo moviendo la cabeza—. Y todos ellos son muy peligrosos —puntualizó con voz grave y seria—. Los vampiros somos criaturas solitarias, egoístas, caprichosas y malvadas por naturaleza. La mayoría de ellos te matarían si supieran que eres importante para mí, el resto lo haría sólo por la sangre.

—Pero no podrían hacerme daño, porque tú me protegerías, ¿verdad? —Ryota se acomodó sobre el asiento, pasando una pierna hacia cada lado, así podía mirar de frente el perfil anguloso del rostro de Daiki—. Además, ¿existen otros vampiros tan antiguos como tú?

—Claro que los hay. No somos muchos los verdaderos inmortales, pero los hay —dijo mirándolo con seriedad, para asegurarse que el rubio le prestaba la debida atención. Esta era la revelación más importante que quería darle—. Yo conozco a sólo tres inmortales más viejos que yo, y todos son extremadamente peligrosos. —Su voz era ahora apenas un murmullo; su cuidado en cada palabra denotaba la seriedad del tema—. Dos de ellos ya eran antiguos cuando yo nací a las tinieblas, el otro es mi hermano, aquel que fue hecho por mi creador un siglo antes que yo.

—Tu creador... ¿Dónde está tu creador ahora?

—Mi creador murió hace milenios —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Había un gesto indescifrable en su rostro; Ryota no sabía decir si lo que percibía en su mirada era dolor o satisfacción—. De hecho, sólo vivió un par de siglos luego de convertirme.

—Pero... ¿los vampiros pueden morir?

—Sólo el fuego puede destruirnos; el fuego en una llama o en el sol —dijo indicando con el dedo las llamas que bailaban en las numerosas lámparas de aceite repartidas por toda la cámara—. Por eso somos criaturas de la noche.

—Ya veo. —Ryota guardó silencio por varios minutos; bajó la cabeza y reflexionó en silencio sobre todo lo que acababa de oír— ¿Y cómo murió tu creador? ¿Y cómo fue que te convirtieron en vampiro? —preguntó al rato.

—Déjame contarte todo desde un principio, para que así puedas entender.

Pocas veces antes le había contado la historia de su vida a alguien más, pero nunca había tenido a un humano como confidente. Lo pensó por varios minutos ¿Era correcto? ¿Era seguro? ¿Era lo mejor para Ryota? Ya se lo había preguntado antes, y ahora tenía la certeza: sabía que no era correcto, pero era lo que debía hacer para que Ryota entendiera el porqué de la decisión que había ido a comunicarle esa noche.

—Yo era un hoplita de la antigua Grecia —empezó—; un ciudadano-soldado. Los hoplitas eran un segmento de la sociedad que prosperaba en todo el territorio griego, independientemente de la polis a la que pertenecían. —Hizo una pausa para mirar a Ryota con interés—. Una polis es…

—Sé lo que es una polis —lo interrumpió. Daiki sólo sonrió amplio, pero sin mostrar la dentadura.

—Pues los hoplitas eran muchos, todos los hombres en algún punto de su vida tenían que servir como soldados en alguna de las numerosas guerras y cada hombre tenía que costear su propio equipamiento. Por este motivo, cada hoplita llevaba diferentes cascos, espadas, corazas, y en sus escudos se dibujaba la insignia de la familia a la que representaban. De toda Grecia, los espartanos eran los únicos hoplitas que tenían uniforme: la misma coraza, el mismo casco, las mismas lanzas y espadas, una capa escarlata y la letra lambda esculpida en su escudo. —Se acuclilló y con el dedo dibujó en el suelo dos líneas que intersectaban en la parte superior; el símbolo de Esparta—. Su sentido de vida era servir al estado como guerreros. Yo era un hoplita de Esparta, un verdadero soldado, nacido y criado para matar. Los espartanos éramos los únicos en Grecia en pelear hasta la muerte.

—Sí, recuerdo que hay una película donde dicen algo así… Que un soldado de Esparta debe volver con su escudo o sobre él.

—Ese dicho significa que un espartano vence o muere; no hay más opciones. —Ladeó el rostro para mirar a Ryota; éste estaba fascinado escuchándolo y eso no sólo lo complació, sino que también lo hizo entristecer—. Nuestro lema era nunca rendirse ni retroceder ante el enemigo —continuó—. Y fue esa ferocidad en la guerra la que nos dio fama hasta el día de hoy. Habíamos sido entrenados para matar y estábamos listos para morir.

»El mito dice que los espartanos descienden del mismo Hércules, y tal vez el mito era verdad, porque para un espartano no existía mayor gloria que morir en el campo de batalla, sirviendo a Esparta. Honor, deber y gloria —recitó—. Éramos guerreros legendarios y de entre todos ellos, yo tenía un don para la violencia. —Volvió a sentarse; en sus movimientos se veía el cansancio emocional—. Cumplí mi servicio como soldado por un año, y sólo ese tiempo bastó para que me llamaran Τέρας —pronunció en su lengua madre—: monstruo. Y fue esa fuerza la que lo atrajo a él.

—¿A él? Quieres decir a tu… ¿creador?

Daiki asintió con la cabeza, pero no volvió a hablar; tenía el torso inclinado hacia adelante y apoyaba los antebrazos en las rodillas. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo usual, mirando concentradamente hacia el piso, pero en realidad veían hacia el pasado.

—¿Daiki? —Aunque no fue su intención, en la voz de Ryota había preocupación. Puso la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Daiki y lo apretó con suavidad; esto lo hizo reaccionar.

—Perdón, déjame continuar con el relato en orden, para que puedas entender —dijo girando el rostro para mirar al rubio a los ojos; esto bastó para tranquilizarlo—. Como te dije, nací en la península del Peloponeso, en lo que con el tiempo fue conocido como Esparta. En nuestra polis, a diferencia del resto de Grecia, la vida se había reducido a un único oficio que merecía todo honor y gloria: la guerra.

»Los espartanos vivíamos para la guerra así como hoy en día un científico vive para sus investigaciones. Era una actividad a la que dedicábamos la vida entera, pero no por búsqueda de gloria, sino por una vocación cívica forjada día a día en cada hombre y mujer de Esparta, nosotros vivíamos para la patria y nuestra patria lo era todo para nosotros.

»Todo hombre en Esparta era un guerrero, criado y entrenado para matar. Esto se había logrado gracias a una reforma de toda la sociedad espartana, que buscaba forjar hombres feroces para el honor de la patria. A los recién nacidos se los estudiaba en detención, si se encontraba en ellos algún defecto, algún signo de debilidad o enfermedad, eran abandonados para morir, descartados.

—¿De verdad tu mundo era así de cruel?

—Lo era —dijo con seriedad extrema—. Vivíamos en un mundo severo, donde sólo los fuertes sobrevivían. —Dio un suspiro hondo y miró hacia el techo, decorado como si fuera una auténtica casa griega—. Los que pasábamos esta primera prueba, podíamos vivir en nuestro hogar por siete años, porque a esa edad, éramos arrebatados del regazo de nuestras madres para entrar al entrenamiento que recibía todo hombre. Supongo que para ti es algo así como el servicio militar. —Despegó la vista del techo para mirar al Ryota—, sólo que para nosotros era de por vida y no volvíamos a ver a nuestra familia hasta completar el entrenamiento catorce años después. Si sobrevivías, claro.

»Esta medida, era tomada porque se creía que si un niño permanecía mucho tiempo con su madre, se volvería débil. Así que a la edad suficiente para valernos por nosotros mismos, entrabamos al agogé: el período de entrenamiento —explicó—. Ese período de la vida es el más duro. Debes superar varias pruebas, probar tu coraje, fuerza, valentía, astucia y sabiduría, todo bajo las condiciones más duras. No nos daban suficiente comida, así que debíamos robarla. Si eras descubierto eras castigado severamente, no por haber robado, sino por haber sido atrapado. Pero si lograbas sobrevivir hasta los veinte años y pasar la prueba final de iniciación, recibías el mayor honor entregado a todo hombre...

—Mi espada, mi escudo y mi lanza son mis únicos tesoros —recitó Ryota. Miraba la luz de las llamas; la expresión de su rostro era solemne, como si pudiera contemplar el momento del que Daiki le hablaba, apenas consciente de la mirada azulina fija en él.

—¡Exacto! Ese es un famoso dicho espartano que ha perdurado hasta tu tiempo. —Sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia, pero desvió la mirada al frente y continuó con su relato—. Al recibir tus armas, eras considerado un hombre y un ciudadano. Y por fin podías cumplir con tu deber cívico: servir al estado como guerrero. Pero a esa edad, también podías contraer matrimonio y eso fue lo que hice.

—¿Qué…? Espera un momento —lo interrumpió—. Pero y tú… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Siempre te han gustado las personas de ambos sexo o esto es sólo una cosa de vampiros?

Daiki soltó una carcajada, por primera vez en toda la noche reía tranquilo, divertido.

—Nuestras costumbres eran distintas —explicó—. Nuestra sociedad era mucho más libre que la tuya. Teníamos permitido amar a quien sea; hombre o mujer, aunque el matrimonio era obligatorio. —La sonrisa aún bailaba en sus labios mientras hablaba—. Siempre se debía dar hijos fuertes a la patria.

»Mientras cumplieras con esta obligación, nadie ponía mucho reparo en la vida de nadie. Los _amantes_ eran algo común; tanto entre hombres como en mujeres. Incluso estaba permitido que un matrimonio viviera junto a sus amantes bajo el mismo techo. En cuanto a sexualidad, mi sociedad era mucho más libre.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Entonces eso de que la homosexualidad la inventaron los griegos es completamente cierto —bromeó. Daiki sólo rio bajo.

—Es verdad que cuando fui humano estuve con hombres y mujeres, pero también tenías cierta razón cuando dijiste que esto era una _cosa de vampiros._ —Ahora volvía a estar serio, como si sólo hablar de su naturaleza sobrenatural lo ensombreciera—. Como ya te diste cuenta, nosotros estamos muertos, así que no podemos hacer las cosas que hacíamos cuando éramos humanos: no comemos, no bebemos, no tenemos sexo… —Hizo una pausa larga; se tomó el tiempo de leer la reacción de Ryota—. Porque como vampiros estamos libres de nuestros cuerpos, de la tentación de la carne, cuando amamos a alguien, es por su alma, así que no importa si es hombre o mujer. ¿Me explico?

—Creo que entendí —dijo Ryota con palabras medida. Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar—. Sin importar las preferencias que tenían cuando fueron humanos, los vampiros pueden enamorarse libremente independiente del sexo, porque su relación es más espiritual que la de nosotros los humanos. —Daiki hizo un asentimiento de cabeza—. Pero hay algo que no me calza —continuó—. Yo diría que nuestra relación no es muy _espiritual,_ para mí se siente muy carnal.

—Eso es por la sangre. El único placer sensual de un vampiro es la sangre —explicó—. Además, tú percepción y mi percepción de nuestra relación es muy distinta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que como vampiros y humanos, apreciamos las cosas de distinta manera —respondió casi con paciencia, divertido por el tono ofendido que había usado el rubio—. Pero déjame seguir con la historia. —Ryota asintió con la cabeza—. Como te dije, cuando terminé el agogé, al igual que la mayoría de los jóvenes espartanos, contraje matrimonio. —Ignoró el ceño fruncido de Ryota y su gesto de molestia al cruzar los brazos. Sabía que no le agradaba la idea, pero era una parte importante de su historia—. Verás, nosotros estábamos obligados al matrimonio como ya te expliqué, porque la patria exigía hijos. Y había una regla implícita que siempre se cumplía: ningún hombre podía partir a la guerra si aún no había dejado descendencia.

—¿Quieres decir que tu tuviste hijos? ¡Pero si tenías tan sólo veintiún años!

—En mi sociedad a esa edad ya eras un adulto —explicó—. Y si finalmente tuve un hijo o no, no lo sé. Mi esposa estaba embarazada cuando partí a la guerra, pero nunca la volví a ver, así no sé qué fue de ella ni del hijo que esperaba. No sé qué pasó con mi descendencia; si perduró en el tiempo o se extinguió a lo largo de los siglos, me desconecté por completo de la vida que tuve cuando fui humano, y creo que eso fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

»Esparta llevaba siglos luchando para ser una potencia dentro de las polis griegas —continuó—, y aunque siempre tuvimos una población menor, éramos los únicos con guerreros especializados y eso marcó la diferencia. En mi época, había una tensión implícita entre Esparta y Atenas, lo que desencadenó casi un siglo después en una famosa guerra que duró años. —Daiki hablaba con tono suave, pero serio y sin emoción palpable, como si estuviera contando una historia que le había ocurrido a otra persona—. Pero en los días en que yo fui humano, ciudades más pequeñas de nuestra región, aprovecharon esta instancia de crisis para sublevarse; eran ciudades que habían sido conquistadas por Esparta siglos atrás, pero que aprovecharon esta oportunidad para tratar de ser libres nuevamente. Por este motivo, los ancianos reunieron el ejército espartano y marchamos hacia el norte con el fin de asegurar el poderío militar y la hegemonía de la región.

»Junto al ejército, marchaba un contingente de esclavos encargados de hacer por nosotros todas las tareas menores —explicó—, porque un espartano sólo vivía para hacer la guerra; nuestras manos jamás se manchaban con algo que no fuera la sangre de nuestros enemigos, así que los esclavos eran los encargados de armar los campamentos, preparar la comida, transportar el equipamiento y hacer posible toda una campaña de guerra. Éramos un contingente enorme marchando de ciudad en ciudad, suprimiendo cualquier levantamiento que pudiera haber incluso antes que se formara.

Hizo una pausa larga en su historia para mirar con atención a Ryota, éste lo escuchaba absorto en su relato.

—Continúa por favor —pidió.

—Llevábamos más de diez meses de campaña cuando llegamos a las puertas de un pueblo pequeño y sin importancia a orillas de Eurotas. Su población era baja y su milicia escasa y sin disciplina; hombres de muchos oficios a los que se les habían entregado armas, pero a pesar de ser un enemigo que no se podía comparar con nuestro glorioso ejército, las murallas de la ciudad eran altas y fuertes, y nos causaron más sufrimiento que los soldados mismos.

»Yo estaba ansioso por pelear; llevábamos casi un mes sin luchar contra nada y la falta de emoción y sangre me empezaba a impacientar. Como te conté, era un guerrero innato, destacado incluso dentro de un ejército de asesinos formidables —dijo sonriendo con cierto orgullo; el brillo de la emoción se reflejaba ahora en la superficie de sus ojos—. En nuestra primera batalla, había demostrado que era un guerrero que no tenía comparación y mi sed de sangre crecía a cada día, con cada enemigo vencido. A veces llegaba a sentir desmotivación, porque sentía que jamás encontraría un enemigo formidable, alguien con quien valiera la pena luchar, mucho menos alguien que pudiera ofrecerme lo que los espartanos llamábamos una _muerte hermosa_ : morir en el campo de batalla.

—Pero te equivocaste, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ryota con mucha suavidad—. Tu creador fue ese enemigo formidable que te ofreció una muerte hermosa.

—Sí y no —aceptó—. Mi creador me dio la muerte, pero no fue la muerte gloriosa en el capo de batalla que yo había soñado.

—¿Y entonces cómo fue?

—Llevábamos apostados varias semanas afuera de las murallas, sitiando la cuidad, pero sin poder penetrarla, aunque sólo era cosa de tiempo para que cayera bajo nuestro yugo. Nos dimos por vencedores —dijo sonriendo con amargura, como si con el paso de los siglos se hubiera dado cuenta de lo errado que estaban—. Pero tanta calma terminó por hartarme y un día, ignorando la autoridad de nuestros comandantes, me aposté fuera de las murallas de la ciudad y los desafié a un combate entre campeones. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Que sólo pelean dos hombres, generalmente a muerte, y la victoria de la guerra es para el bando del vencedor del encuentro.

—Así es —acordó—. Pero esto es completamente contrario a las tácticas de guerra espartanas. Para nosotros, el poder está en la unión, en las falanges; donde cada hombre lucha junto a su compañero hombro con hombro. En ese tipo de sociedad no hay espacio para la gloria individual ni el heroísmo, pero yo había hecho mi oferta y no había nada que hacer.

»La ciudad expuso a su campeón, un verdadero gigante que se creía muy seguro de ganar, y horas antes del alba frente a las puertas de las murallas, se libró la batalla que definiría el resultado de esa guerra, pero también de mi destino. —Daiki guardó silencio unos instantes; de sólo recordarlo, un escalofrió había bajado por su espalda erizando el vello de los brazos—. Yo hice lo único que sabía hacer bien; luchar. Gané esa batalla con tan sólo tres movimientos: esquivé la lanza que me arrojó, paré con mi escudo el golpe de su espada y girando la mitad del cuerpo le enterré mi lanza en el cuello. Fue una victoria formidable —dijo sonriendo con melancolía—. Fui admirado por mis compañeros, por la ciudad entera, pero lo más peligroso; por _él_.

»Yo no lo sabía, pero él había presenciado la batalla y había visto algo en mí que capturó su atención: yo era un guerrero nato al igual que él, y esa era la cualidad que él creía debía poseer todo humano que mereciera poseer el _don oscuro_ —dijo con suavidad—. Ese día celebramos la victoria desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer en el campamento a las puertas de la ciudad, para cuando se puso el sol, yo estaba ebrio en mi tienda, disfrutando de dos preciosos botines de guerra: princesas de la ciudad. —No fue necesario mirar a Ryota directamente, porque sintió el momento exacto en que éste tragaba duro y la expresión de su rostro de enseriaba—. Nunca oí ningún ruido, ni mis agudos instintos me advirtieron nada, sólo hasta el momento en que lo vi de pie a los pies de mi camastro.

—¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te dijo por qué te hizo eso?

—Yo le hablé primero —respondió—. Le pregunté quién era y qué estaba haciendo ahí, pero él sólo sonrió con mis preguntas. Como todo orgulloso guerrero, me puse de pie y tomé a espada entre mis manos; aún estaba sediento de sangre y me pareció una idea genial matarlo, pero esto sólo lograba interesarlo más a él, aunque yo no lo sabía. —Movió la cabeza negando, ahora se daba cuenta que ese excesivo orgullo había sido su perdición—. Las mujeres no se habían dado cuenta de nada, estaban dormidas exhaustas, y él no parecía prestarles la más mínima atención. Al reconocer sus ropas como la de los nobles de la ciudad, creí que era algún joven señor en busca de su dama, y la idea de matarlo me pareció más tentadora aún.

»Le asesté mi mejor golpe con la espada, un golpe que sólo alguien con sentidos más agudos que los míos podría haber esquivado, pero él se esfumó en el aire, frente a mis ojos y apareció justo a mis espaldas. Me sostuvo el brazo derecho con tanta fuerza que me vi obligado a soltar mi espada, y su otra mano estaba fija en mi nuca, donde me inmovilizó. " _Eres perfecto para la eternidad"_ me susurró en el oído. Yo traté de liberarme usando todas mis fuerzas, y ahí me di cuenta que todo era inútil. —Su voz ahora era sólo un débil murmullo, opacado hasta por el sonido del crepitar de las llamas o de una respiración muy fuerte—. Había sido endurecido, soportando hambre y dolor desde los siete años, tuve que pasar por constantes pruebas a lo largo de mi vida, pero nada me preparó para lo que iba a experimentar a manos de él: supe con toda certeza en ese instante que él no era humano y que había llegado el día de mi muerte.

»No supe qué pasó exactamente, sólo sentí que él se aproximaba cada vez más a mi cuello y yo no me podía liberar; nunca había sentido esa impotencia en toda mi vida, estaba paralizado por su fuerza abrumadora y por el temor. Cuando su respiración me rozaba la piel del cuello, sentí el aguijonazo, un dolor que quedaba y extasiaba al mismo tiempo —le explicó, aunque sabía que Ryota entendía a la perfección de lo que le hablaba—. Me desvanecí debido a la pérdida de sangre y de pronto todo se volvió negro. Desperté hasta la noche siguiente, ardiendo en fiebre, débil y enfermo, y cuando abrí los ojos, él estaba frente a mí, mirándome con una mirada llena de interés y la misma sonrisa indescifrable que tenía la primera vez que lo vi.

»Pero a pesar de estar débil, me incorporé y traté de luchar nuevamente, busqué desesperado por todo el cuarto algo con qué defenderme y sólo encontré un atizador de hierro que él me quitó con facilidad de las manos. " _Ahora estoy seguro que tú eres el indicado_ " me dijo, aunque yo no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. —Con cada palabra que decía, su voz se elevaba un poco más, movida por la emoción—. Volví a sentir el aguijonazo en el cuello y aquel dolor exquisito, pero yo estaba muy débil y en sólo segundos quedé al borde de la muerte. Sentía que estaba desfalleciendo, lo sentía en cada célula de mi cuerpo, era como si la vida hubiera sido extraída de mí. Pero cuando creí que moría, volví a sentir vida otra vez en mí. Y me di cuenta que había un líquido espeso y delicioso en mi boca y que yo estaba bebiendo de él. No sabía lo que era, sólo que era un fuego que bajaba por mi garganta y que a cada trago me daba más y más vida.

—Era la sangre.

—Era su sangre —acordó—. " _Bebe_ " me dijo él y yo le obedecí, hasta que llegó el minuto en que aquel delicioso manjar fue apartado de mi boca y quedé ciego y sediento, con deseos incontrolables de aquel delicioso líquido, completamente ebrio de éxtasis. Ahí abrí los ojos de nuevo y contemplé el mundo otra vez, todo era nuevo, diferente, maravilloso. Él me lo explicó todo: qué éramos, cómo debíamos vivir, qué hacíamos, cuáles eran nuestros peligros, todo. Me puso un nuevo nombre venido desde las tierras a las que él pertenecía, el que he adoptado hasta el día de hoy.

—¿Es por eso que tienes un nombre japonés a pesar de ser griego?

—Así es, decidí que este nombre que mi creador me dio, sería el nombre que llevaría por el resto de mi vida, porque mi nombre original murió junto a mí en ese pueblo a las orillas de Eurota. —Se sentía extraño, nunca le había abierto su alma de esa forma a nadie, y ahora descubrió que se sentía desahogado, más liviano—. Pasamos juntos en ese pueblo casi un mes —continuó—, aprendiendo sobre mi nueva naturaleza y las potencialidades de mi cuerpo sobrenatural, hasta el día en que llegó mi hermano.

»Yo no sabía de su existencia, mi creador no me había dicho nada, simplemente apareció una noche que volvíamos de cacería. Según lo que supe después, él solía marcharse por largas temporadas, pero siempre volvía junto a su creador. Era un hombre del norte, de Galia, tal vez Escandinavia, nunca lo supe porque creo que nos odiamos desde el momento en que nos vimos. Tenía el cabello de un color casi grisáceo aunque probablemente tenía la misma edad mía al momento de morir. Siempre fue un tipo desagradable, cínico, vil… Pero mi creador lo quería, aunque sentí que él me creó a mí después de darse cuenta que su primer hijo era una desilusión, y por eso mismo, él me odio desde el primer momento en que me vio. A pesar de todo aquello, vivimos juntos, los tres, por casi un siglo, hasta el día en que nuestro creador murió. Luego de su muerte, ambos nos separamos y cada vez que nos hemos vuelto a ver, sólo ha sido para pelear.

—¿Y cómo murió tu creador?

—Simplemente se cansó de la eternidad. Él tenía tan sólo trescientos años cuando decidió que quería marcharse para siempre, morir. Mi hermano se enfureció tanto cuando nos dijo esto, que se marchó, pero yo me quedé con él, esparcí sus cenizas a los cuatro vientos luego de que el fuego lo redujera a la nada. —Ahora el dolor en su voz era palpable; era innegable que un potente lazo de cariño había con su creador, a pesar de haber transcurrido milenios de su muerte—. La mayoría de los vampiros no pueden soportar el peso de la eternidad. Demasiado cambio, pierdes tu asidero en el mundo y el saber que te alimentas de las vidas humanas derriba la consciencia de los más fuertes. Sólo los unos cuantos logran sobrevivir más allá del par de siglos, y son aun los menos lo que pueden ser llamados Hijos de los Milenios.

»Creo que haber sido un guerrero espartano me ha ayudado mucho a saber sobrellevar todos estos siglos, pero cada uno tiene su propia manera de enfrentar el paso del tiempo. Mi hermano lo lleva con odio; sólo lo hace porque nunca consentirá morir antes que yo —dijo en un suspiro, lento, hondo y cansado—. Pero si hay algo en lo que están de acuerdo todos los seres como yo, es que lo daríamos todo por volver a ser humanos, por haber podido gozar de una vida normal, morir junto a una familia y que nuestra vida tuviera algún sentido.

Un silencio denso cayó entre ambos, sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego dentro de las lámparas enormes, como platos llenos de aceite ardiendo. Daiki miró las llamas concentradamente por varios minutos, dejando que el fuego se reflejara en el azul frío de sus ojos.

—Para mí ya es tarde, esa posibilidad jamás podrá existir —dijo después de un rato—. Pero tú todavía estás a tiempo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —La voz de Ryota reflejaba pánico.

—Fue un error haberme acercado a ti. Tú y yo vivimos en tiempos diferentes, en realidades diferentes —respondió serio, pero conteniendo las emociones—. Fue sólo un sueño.

—¿Un sueño dices? —Ryota lo miró horrorizado. Se puso de pie rápido y movió la cabeza para despejarse la mirada del pelo que le cubría la frente—. Lo único que se interpone entre nosotros, Daiki, eres tú.

—Sea como sea, mi decisión está tomada. —Seguía sentado impasible sobre el sillón. Su voz decía que no había vuelta atrás—. No nos volveremos a ver.

—No puedes hacerme esto ¡Tú no...!

—Yo sé lo que necesitas, créeme —lo interrumpió—. Porque yo lo cambiaría todo por volver a ser un humano otra vez. —Su voz había bajado hasta convertirse casi en un susurro—. Tienes mucho por lo que vivir, Ryota, te faltan muchas cosas por hacer. Tienes una familia en EEUU, ve con ellas, allá puedes ejercer como periodista. Ya estás por graduarte, en América hay muchas más oportunidades para un periodista de tu perfil, estoy seguro que tendrás mucho éxito. Podrás encontrar a una buena mujer, que te merezca, y con ella podrás formas tu propia familia —dijo con voz apretada por las emociones que contenía—. Y cuando seas anciano, y estés rodeado por tus hijos y nietos, te darás cuenta que yo tenía razón.

—Toda la noche he tenido que escucharte decir que yo no te conozco... Pero sabes qué, Daiki —respondió con voz dura, casi arrogante—. El único aquí que no sabe ni mierda, eres tú —dijo señalándolo con el índice; un gesto insolente que lo hizo arrugar el ceño—. Eso no es lo que yo quiero. ¡Esa no es mi vida! —gritó enfurecido. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas y su voz se oía ronca, pero continuó—. Todo lo que acabas de describir, es lo que tú hubieras querido. Pero yo no soy así, yo sólo te quiero a ti.

—Estás ciego ahora. Por culpa de la sangre que te doy, por culpa del hechizo que ejercemos los de mi especie en todos los humanos. —Se puso de pie con calma, tranquilo, y miró estoico al rubio—. Por eso soy yo quien debe tomar esta decisión por ti, porque a diferencia tuya, yo puedo ver claramente lo que es correcto.

—Todo lo que has hecho esta noche es sólo un gran teatro para lograr hacerme desistir de ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó con melancolía y rabia—. Matar a esa chica frente a mis ojos, todo este discurso del guerrero asesino y la vida… —Lo señaló con la mano extendida en un gesto de desprecio—. Pero te equivocaste en algo. ¡Yo no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente!

—Esa decisión no te corresponde a ti —dijo inalterable. Parecía de hierro, ninguna de las palabras del rubio habían logrado afectarlo o conmoverlo—. Prepárate, porque ahora te iré a dejar a tu casa.

—No te atrevas, Daiki. ¡No lo hagas!

Ryota trató de negarse, pero fue inútil. Daiki lo cargó entre sus brazos y cuando se dio cuenta, ya se desplazaban a gran velocidad por el aire. Estaba a punto de amanecer, el color del cielo había empezado a adquirir un tono violáceo, la lluvia había cesado y el aire nocturno no era tan frío. Ryota lloraba, por el efecto del aire entrando a sus ojos a causa de la velocidad a la que viajaban, pero también por la pena, el dolor y la desilusión que sentía en ese momento.

Al cabo de varios minutos, fue depositado con suavidad en el balcón de su departamento, pero él se negaba a despegarse del cuello de Daiki.

—Voy a irme de tu vida para siempre —le dijo mientras lo tomaba de los brazos con la fuerza justa para deshacer el abrazo—. Sólo espero que cuando todo esto pase y recuperes tu vida normal otra vez, no me odies. —Ahora la voz de Daiki reflejaba el dolor que sentía; se había quebrado—. Porque en ese momento verás la perversión y oscuridad que había detrás de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos —susurró depositando un suave beso en la mejilla derecha del rubio—. Pero recuerda... Lo hice por amor. Porque tú me cautivaste de tal forma, que perdí toda sensatez.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —gritó Ryota furioso apartándose de él—. Me cuentas toda esta historia del gran guerrero espartano y al final resulta que no eres más que un cobarde, asustado de seguir lo que le dice su corazón.

—Basta... ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí?

—¡Claro que lo es! Estás escogiendo el camino fácil, donde no arriesgas nada. —Ryota hablaba con palabras duras, filosas e hirientes—. Pero aunque cruces todo el mundo y pongas los océanos como barrera entre nosotros, tú no vas a olvidarme.

—¡Qué vanidoso eres! —protestó mirándolo incrédulo—. No eres tan hermoso ni tan atrayente como crees, Ryota.

—Esto no lo digo por vanidad, Daiki, lo digo porque lo siento en mi corazón; sé que me amas —dijo; firme y seguro—. Por eso sé que podrás alejarte todo lo que quieras, pero no lograrás sacarme de tu corazón.

—No importa lo que digas, mi decisión no va a cambiar.

—No...

—Adiós, Ryota —lo interrumpió, tal vez porque ya no podía soportar esa despedida por más tiempo; ya había sido suficientemente larga, ya había habido suficiente dolor—. Θα σε αγαπώ για πάντα1 —susurró el aire, porque él ya se había esfumado.

.

.

 _Gracias a quienes leen mis historias y además se dan el tiempo de comentarlas._

 _Besos~_

1 Siempre te amaré.


End file.
